Just For You, A Smile
by myfailsafe
Summary: AU. Naruto discovers he can make Sasuke smile.


Just For You, A Smile

Author's Note: I know you guys are pissed. Really, I don't blame you. I wrote this out of sheer luck and hope. I thought maybe this could be my little pull back into the fandom, but I'll really have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto even after my quest of epic proportions to try and conquer all and take what is rightfully mine. I instead got sidetracked and started playing video games.

Warnings: Fluffy fluffidy fluffiness of fluff. Goofy!Naruto.

Just For You, A Smile

* * *

><p>"Come on." The blond wined, rolling his head against the back of the couch. "You're such a damn recluse."<p>

"I'm surprised you even know that word." The young man commented back offhandedly.

"I had to look up new words. Emo-darkness-lover was just getting too old."

"Naruto, you called me that only yesterday over the phone. How is it getting old?"

Naruto shrugged, letting his head limply fall back against the couch. "It didn't annoy you like I wanted it to, Sasuke."

"It annoyed me." Sasuke reassured. "I told you yesterday I was running on three hours of sleep in two days."

"I know, I know. You were already more of an ass that you usually are. I get it. It was like, you were already at your limit, but I just needed to test it. At least today  
>you're acknowledging I'm smart."<p>

Coal eyes peaked around the corner in a glare, yet one eyebrow was raised in confusion. "I don't understand how your brain works."

Naruto waved Sasuke off. "It works just awesome, okay?"

"I still don't want to go out for pizza. Just call it in."

"No." Naruto said defiantly. "Its down the damn street. The sun is nearly set. People are too annoyed by the cold to come out. Perfect bastardly conditions for your highness."

"What if I'm, too, bothered by the cold?" Sasuke asked casually, coming around the corner. He leaned against the wall with his shoulder and stared down the blond with a glare that could kill.

Naruto eyed Sasuke's ripped jeans and wondered when his friend "let loose" and decided to have a more "wild" style. Hell, the fact that Sasuke had a t-shirt on was still shocking enough. Naruto was getting so sick of the button ups.

"You have no heart or soul and you're a cold blooded prick. It doesn't bother you."

Sasuke gave a bit of a snort at the assured tone that came from his friend. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Naruto."

"Seriously, Sasuke."

"Just get a damned jacket and lets go." Naruto complained. "I'm fucking starving here."

"Then walk to get _your_pizza."

The blond raised his hands as if in surrender, but Sasuke knew better. He rolled his eyes and shoved off the wall.

"It's not killing you, is it? No. It isn't. So why can't you come _down the street_ and get some pizza with your _best friend_ whom you haven't seen in _three_fucking months? For the love of the rest of our sanity, go with me to get pizza."

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway as he was making a leisurely stroll towards his bedroom, where he figured he'd simply lock himself in at.

"Alright. One minute per month." Sasuke offered over his shoulder.

"Like hell. An hour." Naruto pitched back.

"One damn second."

"Okay, thirty minutes."

"Five minutes." Sasuke offered with a sigh.

"Twenty."

"How ab-"

"I know, I know. You say ten, I say fifteen, and then you go back to five and we settle on ten. Happens every time." Naruto said confidently.

"I'm getting my jacket, asshole." Sasuke muttered bitterly, marching towards his bedroom. But he couldn't help it, he really couldn't. As impassive and self-assured as he was, it was always too much to take when Naruto was around. He always tried to hold it in, hold himself back, but he let a tiny bit slip through. He gave a little smirk as he swung on his jacket and grabbed his fingerless gloves, slipping them on quickly.

Naruto was still the only person who could manage to make him happy in some form.

The only person who could get him to smile.

Even though the elegant piece that spread across his lips had only just come to fruition, Sasuke easily let his lips slip back into a cold line. His usual, self excuse was that Naruto would have something to hold over Sasuke's head; making him smile was a big defeat.

But rationally, deep down, Sasuke had one reason and one reason only.

"MOVE IT UCHIHA!"

Sasuke snagged a scarf that was hanging from a hook, dangling off his door. He threw it around his neck and walked back out to Naruto. The blond was dramatically hunched over gripping his stomach. Sasuke did the only rational thing possible.

He kicked Naruto square in the ass and sent him staggering face first into the front door. What else were best friends for?

"So is it bruised or what?" Naruto moped. He gave Sasuke a sorry-ass glare and kept walking. His fingers lightly pushing at his face.

"It happened not even a minute ago. I don't know."

"Shows how smart you are." The blond muttered. "So, Sasuke...what's with this new, uh, style?"

His friend turned, his bangs falling in front of his usually intimidating eyes. When Sasuke turned his head, Naruto could see the slight tint of blue to his raven-black hair.  
>Something that had always made Sasuke unique.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on. From conservative, preppy sheik to hipster douche galore."

"I'm _not_a fucking hipster." Sasuke growled.

Naruto acted on his normal reaction and gave a few light pats to the top of his friends' head. "You're a fucking hipster, demon spawn."

Sasuke slapped his hand away and trudged on in the cold. He could already see the cheap lights of the corner pizza shop.

"Just shut your mouth and keep walking, idiot." Sasuke grumbled, picking up the pace.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, no doubt an insult, but just kept his pace with Sasuke. He still had the rest of the night to badger the living hell out of him. He was only warming up.

They stepped inside the pizza place, the owner was behind the register when he looked up and saw the blond. The owner went nuts, but Sasuke expected it. Naruto used to come here everyday when they were in high school, so naturally the blond became well known. Sasuke really couldn't count how many times he watched  
>Naruto walk into the back kitchen like he owned the place and made his own pizza.<p>

So of course, naturally, the owner welcomed Naruto into the back to start making the pizza. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Sasuke who simply sat down on the waiting bench and rolled his eyes.

It was more than amusing to watch Naruto make pizza. He dropped the dough on his head twice, and if it weren't for the fast reflexes of the owner, it would have been on the floor numerous times. Sasuke cringed at the thought of when Naruto made his pizza alone.

He managed to get the pizza sauce all over the front of his shirt. He came rushing back to Sasuke when he was about to put on the toppings.

"What do you want? Pepperoni, ham, sausage, and all that fun stuff?"

"That's what you want." Sasuke practically sneered. "I don't want any of that on mine."

"Well what in the world do you want, princess?" Naruto bit back.

"Your head in the damn oven."

"Honestly."

"I am being honest."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"I don't want any meat on my pizza." He ground out, looking away.

"You sound like a tree-hugging vegetarian."

Sasuke whispered something under his breath and Naruto had to bend down to get close enough to hear.

"What did you say?"

Another whisper, almost to the volume of human ears. Naruto inched closer, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"I can't hear you Sasuke. You're doing that mumbling shit again. Please don't make me get your mom to lecture you again."

Sasuke snapped his head around and didn't even hesitate when their noses grazed. Naruto didn't even bother backing away, like getting in his friends face happened all the time.

"I _said_ I _am_a vegetarian, Naruto." Sasuke seethed.

The blond pulled his head back, looking Sasuke up and down incredulously. "You're not."

"I am."

Naruto straightened himself up entirely, tossing his hands in the air. "I leave you for three months. _Three_. And you go all crazy on me? I get it, I really do. You're a health nut, awesome. But for fuck sake, now this? Really?"

"You'd think I murdered someone." Sasuke shot defensively.

"You did. You murdered my soul." Naruto said dramatically. "My best friend will never enjoy the fruits...well, the _awesomeness_of mother nature."

"You act like I'm dying here."

"You are, Sasuke. You're dying inside. Well, you're always dying inside since you're all emo and stuff, but this is speeding up the process."

"I didn't go vegan." Sasuke pointed out dully.

Naruto eyes lit up. "Good point. Be back in a flash."

Sasuke shook his head, trying to shake away the smile that was beginning to pull at his lips. It was impossible though, once Naruto started singing goodbye songs to the meats.

"You killed a cow." Sasuke stated, eyeing the pizza.

"Hey, hey now. This is veggie friendly. No meat at all."

"Naruto...if there was anymore cheese on this thing it would suck us in."

The blond shrugged. "I needed it to hide all the pork, beef and chicken."

Sasuke snorted, then eyed the pizza with a calculating eye. He wasn't even sure how to cut it. He felt like he should just grab, pull and hope for the best.

"Is this usually what you eat pizza wise now?" Naruto asked, kicking up a conversation and beginning the difficult process of cutting the pizza and staying clean.

"I usually have no-cheese vegetarian, no sauce."

The blond looked up slowly. A creeping, awkward and severe look that made him seem so confused he was perhaps insane or stupid – or both.

He shoveled a piece onto Sasuke's plate and then took it for himself. "One second. I'll go get you your pizza."

Sasuke watched, a little confused, as Naruto got up and strolled into the kitchen. His eyes still had this faraway look about them, but Sasuke didn't think anything of it. So when his best friend came back into the room and passed over a plate, Sasuke shouldn't have been shocked.

It was a slice of bread with broccoli on top.

"Very funny." Sasuke drew.

"I think so." Naruto replied.

They ate their pizza without any peace. Naruto spilled cheese three times on himself and four times on Sasuke's rug. Sasuke on the other hand, caved, and ate his pizza with all utensils needed for a full meal. Naruto was relentless in the shit giving.

After everything was cleaned up (double scrubbed by Sasuke), the two of them settled contently on the couch. A plush, over-sized giant that Naruto missed more than anything else really.

"So, emo boy." Naruto started, grabbing a black blanket from the back of the black couch.

"I really do wish you wouldn't call me that." Sasuke sighed, resting his head against the couch and turning to look at his friend.

Naruto tossed the blanket over the two of them and then moved closer before tucking the blanket in around them.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Your apartment is as cold as your heart, Sasuke. I'm trying to save us." Naruto reasoned.

"And I don't want you calling me emo because I'm rightfully happy, thank you."

Naruto settled back in his seat, his side pressed against Sasuke's. Their clothed legs were smashed together, their arms were awkwardly next to each others, and their shoulders were uncomfortable.

He looked up at his friend, right in his pale, smug face. It was, as usual, impassive. Stoney. Blank. Whatever. His onyx eyes were twinkling from the lighting off the television.

Naruto raised and eyebrow. "You're...welcome?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Pfft." He couldn't help the smile that cracked his lips.

"Oh shit, you smile." Naruto said in astonishment.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, turning to glare at the television.

"No, no, no. Give me my moment of glory here. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the only known person in the entire universe to make Sasuke Uchiha smile. Therefore, I conqueror all and will accept the position as president ruler of the world right away."

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke said lightly, trying to stare down the television, but his smile kept creeping up on his face.

Naruto wretched his hand out from under the blankets and pointed at Sasuke's face. "I can make you smile!"

"I said shut up, Naruto."

"Fuck no! I need to call someone and tell them about this. I thought you had pulled a fast one on me there for a second Uchiha, but you've gone-"

And before Naruto could finish his smug sentence, Sasuke shut him up. He wanted the blond that way, anyway. It was Naruto's fault they were so close anyway. It really wasn't much to barely lean over and catch his lips with his own. He let them linger there for a moment, ignoring the fact that his best friend had stopped breathing, and enjoyed the kiss to the fullest. He pulled back, his eyes crawling open.

The sight in front of him really would have made anyone laugh. He held back and settled for a snort.

"Why the hell is your finger pointing up?"

Naruto was in fact pointing at the ceiling and his face was beat red. His lips were parted in shock and the idiot still hadn't started breathing again.

"Victory?" He squeaked out.

Sasuke didn't contain his laughter this time, it was pretty impossible. Naruto sucked in a huge gulp of air and then began coughing irrationally.

"You're pointing in victory?" Sasuke asked between chuckles.

"Ugh..." Naruto shoved his hand back under the blanket. "Shut up Uchiha, you caught me off guard."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. He shot his hands across Naruto's lap under the blanket and grabbed at his wrist. He launched himself sideways, falling over the couch and successfully dragging his friend with him.

Sasuke had managed to turn so he was lying with his back against the sofa, Naruto was lying on top of him, trying to glare him to bits.

"You on guard now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied bitterly.

"Good."

Sasuke barely lifted his head before the force of Naruto kissing back pressed it back down. He snaked his arms around him, grabbing him by the waste and holding him tight. Naruto dug his fingers into the dark tresses that were Sasuke's hair. Maybe it was a step too far by opening his mouth and shocking his friend, but Sasuke figured he'd gone pretty far, he wasn't scared to go further.

It was nice for Naruto to follow right along, opening his mouth willingly. He gently sucked on Sasuke's lower lip cautiously, which only made Sasuke more eager to have his tongue dive into his mouth. It was unexpected, shocking and sensual. Their tongues mingling together in an exotic dance that made Naruto's heart race. Sasuke couldn't even repress the shiver that went down his spine and he even felt the one that went down Naruto's.

The blond pulled back, he put his hand on the side of Sasuke's head and gave him a sideways look. Sasuke traced his fingers up the back of the shirt the blond was wearing, tracing his spine. His eyes glanced to the side and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is your hand pointing up again?" Sasuke asked, completely puzzled.

"Yeah, duh." Naruto said, like it was obvious why it was there, pointing at the ceiling at an awkward angle. "I told you, victory."

Sasuke let out a chuckle in a breath, rolled his eyes a little, and yanked the blond head back down. Sasuke smiled freely when they pressed their lips together. That didn't last very long of course, because when Sasuke pointed up to the ceiling and Naruto noticed, they ended up falling into a pile of laughter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, please review. Thanks guys. If you have any questions or whatever, you can PM me or you can easily find me on tumblr.<p> 


End file.
